Cartas
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Petra dedica siempre un ratito antes de irse a dormir para escribir a su padre, amigos, compañeros... Toda su vida queda reflejada en palabras, palabras que algunas veces serán más dulces y otras más amargas...
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una aclaración: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo he querido escribir esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Cartas**

Campo de Entrenamiento para la Tropa de Reclutas, Región Sur.

14 de Septiembre del año 840

Petra Ral.

¡Hola, papá!

¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, como puedes ves escribiendo mi primera carta, tal y como te había prometido hacer justo antes de mi reclutamiento. ¡Bien, pues aquí está!

Ya, ya sé que hoy es lunes y que quedamos en que te escribiría los domingos para que, como tú dijiste, "los lunes se me hagan más cortos leyendo algo hermoso que mi querida hija ha escrito especialmente para mí" (Jope, papá, a veces dices unas cursilerías... aunque admito que son muy bonitas) pero no he podido resistirme a escribirte en mi primer día. ¡Me han pasado un montón de cosas y ya he hecho una amiga! Te lo contaré poco a poco.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar al Campo de Entrenamiento fue cambiarnos de ropa. Una señora que parecía un poco aburrida nos mandó colocarnos en fila y nos fue repartiendo los uniformes reglamentarios. (¡Aún no me puedo creer que ya tenga mi propio uniforme!) Me queda un poco grande, pero ya lo iré llenando poco a poco.

Luego, nos llamaron por nuestros nombres y nos sacaron a una especie de campo terroso enorme. Los barracones donde dormimos, comemos y duchamos lo rodean, así que puedes imaginar lo grande que es.

Una vez allí, un hombre enorme, de hombros anchos, y con cara de mala leche comenzó a pasearse delante de nosotros, ahí, con un aspecto terrorífico. Me recordó a uno de los malos que salían en los cuentos que tú y mamá me contábais cuando era pequeña, solo que este señor era aún más terrorífico. ¡No te rías, sé que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo al leer esta parte! El por qué pienso esto tiene una explicación, ya lo verás.

¡El hombre resultó ser nuestro instructor! ¡Se presentó ante nosotros y comenzó a gritarnos cosas horribles a todos y cada uno de nosotros! Bueno, no a todos, pero sí a casi todos.

Cuando se acercó a mí se tuvo que agachar un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, yo no le llego ni siquiera por el pecho, así que es normal. ¡Lo que no es normal es lo que luego me dijo!

"¿¡Y tú quien eres, pequeña escuicle!?"

¡Escuicle, me llamó escuincle!

"¡Petra Ral, señor!"

"¿¡Y qué has venido a hacer aquí!?"

"¡D-defender a la humanidad, señor!"

"¿¡Tú!? ¿Defender a la humanidad? JA, ¡lo dudo mucho, criaja! En cuanto salgas de aquí serás un exquisito tentempié para titanes! ¿¡Eh, me has escuchado!? ¡UN MERO TENTEMPIÉ!"

"¡Sí, señor!"

¿¡Tú te crees, papá!? ¡Me dijo todas esas cosas mirándome a los ojos y sin dudar un segundo! Hasta sentí que de vez en cuando algunas gotas de su saliva saltaban sobre mi cara. Eso fue lo más asqueroso...

Pero lo que más me molestó fue que me llamara escuicle. ¡Aún tengo que crecer, tengo solo 12 años! Y vale, muchos de los chicos y chicas que estaban a mi lado tenían algunos músculos y eran bastante altos pero... ¡Aún así tengo que crecer mucho más!

Dime papá, ¿recuerdas que cuando era pequeña me decías siempre que si no me bebía toda la leche no crecería? No sé porqué, pero me ha venido el recuerdo ahora. Recuerdo aquel día que fuimos a visitar a tu amigo a las afueras del muro Rose, en una pequeña granja que tenía vacas. ¡Me empeñé en ordeñar una yo misma! Aunque me costó lo mío. Tú amigo me tuvo que ayudar un poco, pero al final lo conseguí. Y luego... ¡luego me hiciste beber un gran vaso de leche recién sacado de la vaca! ¡Estaba tan asquerosa que casí vomito! Odiaba tomar la leche sóla, (aún lo odio) pero tú siempre me decías que si no me la bebía me quedaría pequeña. Así que no me quedaba más remedio que tomarla. Puaj.

Bueno, el caso es que me molestó que el instructor me dijese esas cosa. Debí de poner una cara de susto terrible porque, en cuanto en instructor se alejó de mí para gritar a otro chico que estaba un par de puestos más allá del mío, un chico que tenía al lado se empezó a reír y a decirme que "vaya cara había puesto"

¡Menudo estúpido! Él también habría puesto esa expresión si el instructor le hubiera gritado a dos milímetros de la cara. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero sí recuerdo el codazo que le dí después de que se riera de mí. ¡Cuando le golpeé se mordió la lengua sin querer e incluso llegó a sangrar un poco! Yo no quería ser tan bruta pero... se lo tiene merecido por reírse de mí.

Luego, después de esa "bienvenida", nos llevaron a los barracones. Los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro.

¡Nunca había visto a tantas chicas juntas! La verdad es que fue bastante emocionante. Había una chica que tenía el pelo mucho más largo que yo, pero lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Y sí, sigo sin querer cortármelo. Y no, no te voy a dejar que me lo cortes aunque me lo pidas mil veces. Ya sabes el desastre que hiciste la última vez...

Mamá sí que sabía cortarme el pelo como a mí me gusta... pero bueno. Al menos lo intentaste, aunque el pelo quedó con muchos trasquilones. Recuerdo que me enfadé mucho contigo y me puse a llorar durante toda la tarde porque aquello no tenía arreglo. ¡Ahora es un recuerdo divertido! (Nunca te lo dije, pero yo me he intentado cortar el pelo por mí misma un par de veces, aunque nunca ha quedado igual en todas partes, así que por ello desistí y dejé que creciera, tampoco me molesta mucho ahora)

Bueno, después de presentarme ante algunas chicas nos tocó elegir literas. Todas las camas eran iguales, así que simplemente caminé hasta llegar a una de las camas que estaban más cerca de la venta. (Ya sabes que me gusta mirar las estrellas por la noche)

En la litera de arriba se puso una chica de pelo corto y negro. Tenía un flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos. Me dijo que se llamaba Nifa.

¡Resultó ser del muro Rose también! Solo que de un distrito distinto en el que vivimos. Aún así, no sé por qué, me hizo ilusión.

¡Hablamos mucho rato y acabamos llevándonos muy bien! Tanto que decidimos que nos sentaríamos juntas cuando llegara la hora de cenar.

La hora se hizo pronto, fuimos al comedor y, tras coger nuestras bandejas, decidimos elegir un sitio. A Nifa se le ocurrió sentarnos en una mesa en la que ya estaban sentados un par de chicos y una chica, pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de ir para allá... ¡Vi que uno de los chicos era el que se había reído de mí! Así que me negué a sentarme allí y nos fuimos. Creo que Nifa se disculpó ante el resto de mis compañeros. Quizás debería hacer lo mismo yo luego...

Cuando nos sentamos (por fin) le conté a Nifa todo lo ocurrido con el chico y no supo hacer otra cosa más que reírse. Pero creo que se rió por el codazo que le di, no por lo que me llamó el instructor.

En cuanto a la comida que nos dieron... tengo que decir que he comido cosas mejores. La sopa estaba un poco sosa y las verduras algo crudas, pero no me quejé. Después de todo de esto es de lo que se alimentan los soldados, y a ellos parece irles bien, ¿verdad?

Mientras comíamos Nifa me contó una cosa que me dejó un poco... ¿confusa? Estuvimos hablando de qué queríamos ser cuando nos graduáramos. Ella me dijo muy convencida que se uniría al Cuerpo de Exploración. ¡Al Cuerpo de Exploración! Cuando le pregunté por qué quería unirse a ellos me dijo que porque quería ver el mundo exterior. Aunque solo fueran los árboles, el pasto, los animales... También me dijo que quería ver el cielo tras las murallas. Poder mirar al horizonte y no ver nada más que una inmensidad azul... Bonito, ¿verdad?

La verdad es... que yo no sé qué elegiré. La Policía militar parece la mejor opción, aunque es bastante difícil entrar. Además, ¿para qué querría vivir en las murallas interiores cuando los Titanes no han aparecido en años? No quiero rodearme de pijos. Quizás las Tropas Estacionarias sean la mejor opción. Aunque su trabajo parece un poco aburrido, siempre que les veo están haciendo el vago... Lo cual nos lleva al Cuerpo de Exploración. No me dan miedo, pero sí respeto. Eso de enfrentarse a los Titanes cara a cara... ¡Bueno, sí que asusta un poco!

No sé, aún no sé lo que elegiré. ¡Afortunadamente me quedan aún tres años para descubrir mi vocación!

En fin, ¡aquí acabaré mi carta, papá!

Oh, no te he preguntado, ¿tú todo bien? ¿Qué tal el pequeño huerto que plantamos en el jardín? ¡En cuanto salgan cebollas avísame!

¡Un beso muy fuerte!

Te quiere mucho,

Petra

* * *

Bueno, como habéis visto me he tomado algunas licencias, como las fechas, edades y lugares en los que viven los personajes.

Este fanfic estará escrito de forma epistolar, y Petra, como veis, empieza teniendo solo 12 años. Irá madurando con cada carta, ya lo veréis ^^

¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!

¡Un saludo!

_Anoushka


	2. Chapter 2

Campo de Entrenamiento para la Tropa de Reclutas, Región Sur

21 de Septiembre del año 840.

Petra Ral.

¡Hola, papá!

Lo primero de todo, ¡no soy una impaciente por preguntarte por el huerto! Sé muy bien que plantamos las semillas hace poco, solo quería dejar claro que me avisaras en cuanto salieran los primeros brotes. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de comer de nuestra propia cosecha!

En fin, ya ha pasado una semana (más rápido de lo que pensaba, la verdad) y, aunque parezca mentira, ya me voy acostumbrando a la rutina de la milicia.

Aún así creo que siempre me costará realizar los ejercicios matutinos, son tan cansados...

Todo comienza a las 6:00 de la mañana. Una instructora nos levanta gritando a todo pulmón y metiéndonos mucha prisa, luego vamos casi corriendo y medio dormidas a las duchas, pero el sueño se nos pasa rápido porque el agua está helada, ¡y créeme cuando digo helada! El lado bueno es que te despiertas instantáneamente y con energías renovadas.

Luego volvemos a nuestro cuarto y nos ponemos el uniforme. El primer día la instructora nos enseñó a vestirnos correctamente. ¡Abrochar todas las correas que lleva el uniforme es más difícil de lo que parece! Tengo que decir que muchas de nosotras acabamos haciéndonos un lío con ellas (Nifa incluso se tropezó al colocarse las de los pies, afortunadamente no se cayó, solo fue un tropezón de nada) Pero entiendo el ejercicio. Es decir, cuando vengan los titanes más nos vale ser rápidos al ponernos el uniforme o estaremos muertos. Así que hago el ejercicio con ganas, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién querría ser devorado por los titanes por no saber abrocharse un cinturón?

Tras vestirnos vamos a desayunar y luego al campo de entrenamiento. Allí nos espera ya el instructor, con su típica y terrorífica mirada. ¡En serio, papá, es que no hay ni un día en el que se levante de buen humor! Tras saludarle correctamente, comenzamos a hacer estiramientos.

Recuerdo que el primer día la mitad de los chicos hicieron los estiramientos sin ganas y se los tomaron a broma, cosa que luego les pasó factura, porque empezamos a correr largo rato. Qué digo largo rato, ¡larguísimo rato! ¡Aquello era un no parar!

¡Cuando acabamos de correr todos quedamos exhaustos! Yo casi no podía respirar, es una sensación terrible. Hubo un chico que acabó llorando y vomitando... creo que ese será uno de los que abandonen la milicia.

Me da un poco de pena, pero supongo que no todo el mundo vale para hacer ejercicio. De cualquier manera los agricultores son necesarios, así que si él es más feliz trabajando la tierra, ¡pues bien por él!

¡Ah, pero yo te aseguro que no me rendiré! (Aunque en el fondo sé que te gustaría) ¡Yo seguiré adelante! Cada día me cuesta menos correr sin ahogarme, así que eso es que voy por buen camino.

Tras correr, hacemos algunas sentadillas, flexiones y... abdominales. Esto te lo tengo que contar papá, ¡ya verás como te ríes!

Ya sabes que para hacer abdominales se necesita hacer un gran esfuerzo, ¿verdad? Pues un día, mientras los hacíamos , ocurrió un accidente... A un chico le ocurrió un terrible accidente... ¡Se tiró un pedo! ¡Tal y como te lo cuento! Todo el mundo se intentó quedar en silencio, pero resultó ser una tarea un poco difícil y algunos se rieron... Yo fui una de esas personas. Me reí, y me reí mucho. ¡Pero no me malinterpretes, papá! Yo me reí del sonido y de la situación, no del pobre chico, seguro que se murió de vergüenza...

Bueno, el caso es que me reí hasta llegar al borde de las lágrimas y, claro, el instructor se enfadó conmigo y me mandó correr junto con otras tres o cuatro personas. ¡Así hasta que casi acabó la hora de comer! Solo nos dejó 15 minutos para la comida, así que me lo tuve que tomar deprisa y corriendo, acabando con un poco de dolor de estómago. Pero se me pasó enseguida.

A partir de ahora tendré que intentar controlar mejor mi risa, no vaya a ser que me pasen este tipo de cosas...

Tras comer comenzamos el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Sí, cuerpo a cuerpo. Nos ponemos en parejas y luchamos entre nosotros. Me resultó un poco extraño al principio, ya sabes, se supone que debemos luchar contra los titanes, no entre nosotros, pero luego caí en la cuenta que quizás este sea un entrenamiento ideal para aquellos que quieran entrar en la Policía Militar, después de todo ellos se encargan de atrapar ladronzuelos y demás, ¿no? Esto seguro que les sirve.

El primer día que lo practicamos me pasó una cosa... que quizás no te guste mucho, pero bueno, yo te lo cuento. Me puse con Nifa (¡Ya ves que nos llevamos muy bien!) y comenzamos a luchar siguiendo los movimientos que nos indicó en instructor pero... esto no duró mucho, porque el instructor se marchó a hacer unas cosas, entonces nos quedamos solos y... comenzamos a hacer un poco el vago y a no seguir los movimientos correctos, cosa de la que me arrepiento muchísimo porque por mi culpa se produjo un pequeño desastre... (o dos)

Nifa y yo estábamos probando nuestras fuerzas y, al hacer un movimiento, le lancé con demasiado impulso hacia uno de los lados, dando como resultado que acabara estrellándose contra un pobre muchacho de pelo castaño. Ambos cayeron al suelo de forma bastante aparatosa. El chico se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y Nifa se hizo daño en el hombro, ¡creo que se le salió y todo!

Me asusté muchísimo al ver lo que había pasado y corrí hacia ellos enseguida. Al ver que Nifa estaba más o menos bien me concentré en el chico. ¡Oh, dios mío, papá! ¡Sangraba, estaba sangrando por la cabeza! Por fortuna no había perdido el conocimiento, pero se quejaba un poco del dolor. Yo, más rápida que un rayo, me quité la chaqueta del uniforme para no mancharla y luego le limpié la herida con una de las mangas de mi camisa blanca.

Mientras le socorría de la mejor manera que podía no paraba de pedirle disculpas, pero antes de que el chico pudiera responderme nada, el instructor ya estaba allí de nuevo (probablemente alertado por alguno de mis compañeros). Se llevó a Nifa y al muchacho en cuestión a la sala de enfermería con la ayuda de otros dos cadetes y a los demás nos mandó seguir entrenando.

Y... aquí llega en segundo desastre que causé. El instructor me emparejó a mí con el compañero del chico al que había dañado y, ¿a que no sabes quién era...?

¡El chico que se rió de mí el primer día! ¿¡Por María, Rose y Sina, cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte, papá!?

No pude negarme a sus órdenes, así que me acerqué a él, con cara de pocos amigos, todo hay que decirlo para comenzar a entrenar.

Al verme llegar hasta él, se quedó tan sorprendido como yo, y, tras rascarse el cuello (supongo que en un gesto nervioso) se presentó.

Resulta que el chico este se llama Auruo y es del muro Rose también (la verdad es que saber este detalle no me hizo tanta ilusión como me la hizo el saber que Nifa venía también de allí) Yo le dije mi nombre y... me saltó con algo raro. Me dijo que mi nombre le parecía bonito.

La verdad es que cuando dijo eso me relajé un poco. Quizás... quizás Auruo no fuera tan malo. Quizás se le había escapado la risa antes, como a mí se me había escapado la risa al ver el "accidente" que sucedió con los abdominales...

Pero pronto todos estos buenos pensamientos se fueron a la basura, porque Auruo dijo lo siguiente:

"Tranquila, no seré muy brusco contigo. Yo no pego a las chicas"

Oh... ¡Oh! ¿¡Tú te crees!? ¡Practicamente me llamó debilucha, papá! Eso no lo podía consentir, ya era la segunda, ¡la segunda vez! que se reía de mí. Pues bien, le daría su merecido. ¡Y claro que se lo di! Di el 120% de mí misma y me abalancé sobre él como un toro bravo. Acabé tirándole al suelo (olvidando como podrás observar los movimientos reglamentarios) y ambos acabamos teniendo una especie de pelea de gatos callejeros.

Creo que el resto de los reclutas se nos quedó mirando raro, ¡pero empezó él, esta vez no es culpa mía! Al menos no del todo...

La pelea no duró más de cinco minutos porque una campaña empezó a sonar fuertemente y, a lo lejos, la voz de nuestra instructora nos llamaba. Ya era la hora de la cena.

Auruo y yo nos separamos, pero antes de irnos cada uno por nuestra cuenta, nos dedicamos unas "bonitas" miradas de odio... Buff, no creo que pueda llevarme bien con este chico jamás.

Fui a cenar y lo primero que hice fue coger dos bandejas de más. Una para Nifa y otra para el chico de pelo castaño al que herí. Luego se las llevaría.

Y bueno, al no estar Nifa, me senté en una mesa junto a un chico con el pelo rubio y recogido en una especie de moño. Tenía también un poco de pelusilla en la cara, la pubertad, asumo.

¡Comenzamos a hablar y resultó ser muy majo! Se llama Eld y viene del muro Maria. Este fue uno de los chicos a los que el instructor no gritó. Supongo que por su aspecto físico... Es alto y parece tener buenos músculos a pesar de su edad. De nuevo asumo que la pubertad le ha llegado antes que al resto. Eld me preguntó por las dos bandejas que había traído a la mesa, le conté lo ocurrido y me miró con cara de preocupación.

Me dijo que quizás no fuera capaz de llevárselas ya que las reglas dicen que no se puede sacar comida del comedor. ¡Yo ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, no me podía salir nada bien en ese día o qué! Por fortuna a Eld se le ocurrió un plan que me permitió llevarles las bandejas: Fingió haberse quemado la lengua con la sopa y llamó al instructor que guardaba el pasillo para que le fuera ayudar. ¡En ese momento yo aproveché, cogí las dos bandejas y corrí hacia la sala de enfermería!

¡Qué emocionante fue, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, papá! ¡Y qué majo, Eld, he de hablar más a menudo con él!

Después de perderme un par de veces por los barracones, finalmente llegué a la sala de enfermería. Esta vez tuve suerte y las enfermeras no estaban, pero... tampoco estaba Nifa.

Me pareció muy raro porque si no estaba allí y tampoco en el comedor... ¿dónde estaba? Y justo cuando me comenzaba a preocupar otra vez, la voz de un chico me tranquilizó.

¡Era el chico al que había herido! Rápidamente fui a sentarme en una silla que había a su lado de la cama y le pregunté cómo estaba y esas cosas. Nuestra conversación, para que te hagas una idea, fue algo tal que así:

"¡Siento mucho lo de antes! No quise haceros daño ni a ti ni a Nifa... se me fue de las manos" Dije con una preocupación absoluta.

"Los accidentes pasan, no te preocupes"

"Aún así... mira, como recompensa os he traído estas bandejas de comida. Sé que no es mucho pero no sabía que más traeros. Aunque ahora que no está Nifa sobra una. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?"

"¡Sí! Tranquila, ella está bien. Le tuvieron que colocar el hombro, así que la sedaron para que no le doliera tanto. Luego la llevaron a los dormitorios para que descansara. ¡Por cierto, gracias por la comida! La enfermera no nos ha dado de cenar" Dijo todo esto mientras le brillaban los ojos, ¡sí que debía de tener hambre!

"Me alegro de que esté bien entonces, ¡me temía lo peor! ¡Ah, sí! Me llamo Petra."

"¡Yo soy Moblit!"

"Moblit, ya veo. Y tú... ¿tú estás bien?"

"Oh, sí. Solo he tenido una pequeña contusión en la cabeza. Nada de lo que preocuparse" ¿Una contusión? ¿qué diablos es eso, papá?

"Em... ¿una contusión?"

"Un golpe"

"¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! Perdona, pero no sé mucho de medicina" Dije mientras reía de manera nerviosa. Yo y mis risas...

"No, no, si yo tampoco, pero... leo bastante. Y da la casualidad de que el último libro que he leído era sobre medicina básica"

"¡No seas modesto, el que sabe, sabe!" Al decir esto Moblit se sonrojó un poco y rió, justo como antes lo había hecho yo.

"Bueno, la verdad... la verdad es que me gustaría ser médico dentro de la milicia una vez que me gradúe. O investigador o... no sé, algo así. Por eso sé algunas cosas sobre medicina y eso"

¡Vaya, un investigador! Es de lejos lo más interesante que he oído desde que estoy aquí. Ni siquiera sabía que se podían elegir esas profesiones al graduarte.

Iba a seguir hablando con Moblit cuando oímos que una de las enfermeras volvía a su puesto. Rápidamente recogí las bandejas y, tras despedirme de Moblit, salí pitando de allí. Escondí las bandejas por el camino (¿tirarlas por la ventaba tras unos arbustos se considera esconderlas?) y me dirigí a los dormitorios.

¡Allí estaba Nifa! Dormía como un tronco, pero eso no me impidió subir a su litera y preguntarla mil y una veces si estaba bien. Ella se despertó un poco sobresaltada y mareada, pero tras recomponerse un poco me aseguró que estaba bien y que no me preocupara. ¡Hasta logré sacarla una o dos sonrisillas!

Como la veía aún un poco cansada decidí dejarla dormir. Yo bajé a mi litera y me dispuse a dormir también.

¡Como ves, papá, aquí una no se puede aburrir!

Me despido ya, ¡un beso muy fuerte!

Te quiere mucho,

Petra.

PD: La semana que viene empezaremos a usar los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales, ¡no puedo esperar por ello!


End file.
